Want you back
by Minxheart
Summary: A squeal to "Remember I love you" set 27 weeks after the last one and she has given birth to her twins one boy, one girl and she is starting to fall apart. She can't cope, and so she turns to the one person that she sure could help but when Tom demands things from her and starts changing her personality will she recognize something is up and force Tom to get some help?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so thank you first of all to everyone that reviewed my previous story from a story that I originally thought was going to be a one shot. **

**Ok so the plan for this story is that it will be co- written by me and my fantastic far better writer Tam4ever one chapter each so if there are slight inconsistencies blame it on that because it might take a couple of chapters for us to get into the technique of writing like this!**

**Summery: set 27 weeks after the previous story when the twins are 1 weeks old they have only been home for less than a week and Sam hasn't taken them into the ED yet and no one from the ED has been able to come up to see them and no one has visited her at home.**

* * *

They were tiny, so tiny she could almost fit them into the palm of her tiny hand but she didn't obviously because of the condition of their heads. She looked down at them in the cot they shared and she smiled, they had to share a cot as Sam wasn't aware of it at the time but babies cost a lot of money and with Tom still refusing to admit that the kids were his. He thought that she had cheated on him and gone back to her "lying cheating routes" but of course she would never have done that to him not that he cared about her in the same way because he really thought that Sam had, had an affair and that hurt her worse than anything. After all she had, had his twins and he couldn't even be bothered to come see her or them but she ignored this fact. It was funny really most people when preparing for a baby upscale and buys bigger more expensive flats and houses for their kids to grow up in. However for Sam it was quite the opposite with no husband or boyfriend to help support the cost she had been forced to sell her house and move into a tiny 2 bedroom bottom floor flat that way she figured they'd at least be able to have some area in which to play and see actual sunlight. Because if she was honest she hated the flat, hated how every single room was separate from each other, hated how the previous owner had painted all the rooms grey and hated how despite everything she would rather be in this flat with the twins than to be in her house with Tom without them. Because every time she looked into both of their sets of piercingly swimming pool deep light crystal sapphire eyes she knew she could never go without again even if it meant her staying out of a relationship. She looked down at her cheap single mattress that was laying on the floor of the nursery as in all honesty she didn't want to leave their side but more than that it was because the proper new nursery was being painted a light yellow for most of it till 3/4 down when the dark blue took over making it looked like a beach. Something of Sam's personal choosing because she remembered when she was younger her day trips to Weymouth and Weston Super Mare and on days like that she was surprised at her own childishness. So for own children she wanted to recreate that excitement that she had once had as she ran laps around the donkeys and held out carrots only just of reach that made them make a funny little annoyed face and a funny sound that she now understood to be a groan. Then there was trips to Barry's Mr. Wippy stall and making sand castles on the beach and to Sam she couldn't imagine anything better. She heard one of the twins gurgling lightly and she removed them from the cot and lowered her top so he could feed after he had finished she lowered him back into the cot and stroked his light curly blonde hair a feature of his Dad's design. Actually they both had blonde curls Oliver and Annie though Annie's were a little more prominent

"You know that what ever happens I'll be there for you ok, if your lonely or need someones help, or if your hurt, or you just need to talk I promise to protect you guys and to make sure I do right by you" she said running her hands through both of their hair. She smiled weakly in spite of herself _to make sure I do right by you_ but it shouldn't just be me, I didn't solely create them and she moved to the corner of the room and removed the travel carriers and brought them across in front of the cot and gently picked up Oliver and put him in one of the cases and then did the same with Annie and picked them up and took them out the room to the door. She grabbed her keys and opened the door taking the twins outside and putting them on the floor again as she locked up. She continued to the front of the building and left the building and going to her car and she secured the twins in the back of her new blue ford focus. She checked they were secured correctly giving each of them a little kiss before getting into the drivers seat and heading to the ED.

She got there in 5 minutes one of the advantages of this new flat despite all it's problems and she cautiously got out the car and removed both the children and took them to the entrance to the ED and paused for a second her stomach aching with what she thought was nerves and her breathing was echoing the same thought as panic jolted through her at the thought of seeing Tom again.

**Ok so here is the first chapter hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this fantastic chapter was written by Tam4ever and I have to say when I read it I awh'd an awful lot!**

_"You know that what ever happens I'll be there for you ok, if your lonely or need someones help, or if your hurt, or you just need to talk I promise to protect you guys and to make sure I do right by you" she said running her hands through both of their hair. She smiled weakly in spite of herself to make sure I do right by you but it shouldn't just be me, I didn't solely create them and she moved to the corner of the room and removed the travel carriers and brought them across in front of the cot and gently picked up Oliver and put him in one of the cases and then did the same with Annie and picked them up and took them out the room to the door. She grabbed her keys and opened the door taking the twins outside and putting them on the floor again as she locked up. She continued to the front of the building and left the building and going to her car and she secured the twins in the back of her new blue ford focus. She checked they were secured correctly giving each of them a little kiss before getting into the drivers seat and heading to the ED._

_She got there in 5 minutes one of the advantages of this new flat despite all it's problems and she cautiously got out the car and removed both the children and took them to the entrance to the ED and paused for a second her stomach aching with what she thought was nerves and her breathing was echoing the same thought as panic jolted through her at the thought of seeing Tom again._

* * *

Sam walked over to the desk and smiled weakly at Noel. He smiled back at her but was too busy with the overcrowded ED to talk to her. An angry patient was shouting at him, demanding to see a doctor. Sam's face darkened.  
"I think we all need to calm down! I've got two sleeping children here, and I would prefer it if they stayed that way! So all of you shut up!" Sam said, firmly, so muich so everyone was silent. Then Tom walked through the Resus doors. Sam looked over at him, and her heart flipped. Tom looked at her. His heart did the same. But he shook himself and walked over to the desk.  
"Noel, tell Zoe I'm having an early lunch break." Tom said, then he took Sam by the arm, tugging her towards the relatives room.  
"Oi! Tom mate! We're too busy for breaks!" Noel tried to shout after him but Tom was already off. The patients all got back to pushing in the queue and shouting at Noel almost as soon s Sam was out of sight.

Tom checked to see that the Relatives Room was empty. It was, so Tom and Sam entered with thei children. Sam put the twins down, before Tom pushed her down on a chair.  
"Sam. What the hell are you doing bringing your kids in here?!" Tom hissed angirly at her. Sam put her finger to her lips then spoke.  
"Tom I brought OUR kids here because you need to see them. Just look at Oliver. He's the spitting image of you. And Annie has your eyes. Why can't you see that?" Sam cried. Tom couldn't bear to see her like this. He was so used to comforting her, he felt empty not being able to. But she had cheated on him, hadn't she. No she wouldn't do such a thing. But we had protection, there was no way they're his... or was there?  
So many questions raced through Tom's mind. He pictured himself hugging her, telling her everything was going to be alright. But he wouldn't let himself trust her. Not yet.

Sam left an hour later after having a chat with Zoe, Tess and all her work friends. Zoe had arranged to come round with some old baby stuff, that her mum had given to her in case she ever had kids.  
"She gave me so much stuff! and I'm never going to have kids anyway so have it! I've got cots, prams, baby clothes, toys, and it all takes up so much space!" Zoe laughed.  
Sam told her that she had barely any space but that she would take what she could.  
Sam arrived home, if you could call it that. She placed her son and daughter in the old rickety cot she had, and flopped onto her own bed. She slept. She dreamt of Tom. She woke up, crying, to the sound of her childrens calls for food.  
She sighed, and got up to feed them.

Sam walked over to the desk and smiled weakly at Noel. He smiled back at her but was too busy with the overcrowded ED to talk to her. An angry patient was shouting at him, demanding to see a doctor. Sam's face darkened.  
"I think we all need to calm down! I've got two sleeping children here, and I would prefer it if they stayed that way! So all of you shut up!" Sam said, firmly, so muich so everyone was silent. Then Tom walked through the Resus doors. Sam looked over at him, and her heart flipped. Tom looked at her. His heart did the same. But he shook himself and walked over to the desk.  
"Noel, tell Zoe I'm having an early lunch break." Tom said, then he took Sam by the arm, tugging her towards the relatives room.  
"Oi! Tom mate! We're too busy for breaks!" Noel tried to shout after him but Tom was already off. The patients all got back to pushing in the queue and shouting at Noel almost as soon s Sam was out of sight.

Tom checked to see that the Relatives Room was empty. It was, so Tom and Sam entered with thei children. Sam put the twins down, before Tom pushed her down on a chair.  
"Sam. What the hell are you doing bringing your kids in here?!" Tom hissed angirly at her. Sam put her finger to her lips then spoke.  
"Tom I brought OUR kids here because you need to see them. Just look at Oliver. He's the spitting image of you. And Annie has your eyes. Why can't you see that?" Sam cried. Tom couldn't bear to see her like this. He was so used to comforting her, he felt empty not being able to. But she had cheated on him, hadn't she. No she wouldn't do such a thing. But we had protection, there was no way they're his... or was there?  
So many questions raced through Tom's mind. He pictured himself hugging her, telling her everything was going to be alright. But he wouldn't let himself trust her. Not yet.

Sam left an hour later after having a chat with Zoe, Tess and all her work friends. Zoe had arranged to come round with some old baby stuff, that her mum had given to her in case she ever had kids.  
"She gave me so much stuff! and I'm never going to have kids anyway so have it! I've got cots, prams, baby clothes, toys, and it all takes up so much space!" Zoe laughed.  
Sam told her that she had barely any space but that she would take what she could.  
Sam arrived home, if you could call it that. She placed her son and daughter in the old rickety cot she had, and flopped onto her own bed. She slept. She dreamt of Tom. She woke up, crying, to the sound of her childrens calls for food.  
She sighed, and got up to feed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so short I was slightly stuck on how to make this longer so I thought well there's no point posting a really awful long chapter rather than a shorter chapter that I am happier with! Plus this is one of my chapters and so the next one will be from Tam4ever!**

_Tom checked to see that the Relatives Room was empty. It was, so Tom and Sam entered with thei children. Sam put the twins down, before Tom pushed her down on a chair._  
_"Sam. What the hell are you doing bringing your kids in here?!" Tom hissed angirly at her. Sam put her finger to her lips then spoke._  
_"Tom I brought OUR kids here because you need to see them. Just look at Oliver. He's the spitting image of you. And Annie has your eyes. Why can't you see that?" Sam cried. Tom couldn't bear to see her like this. He was so used to comforting her, he felt empty not being able to. But she had cheated on him, hadn't she. No she wouldn't do such a thing. But we had protection, there was no way they're his... or was there?_  
_So many questions raced through Tom's mind. He pictured himself hugging her, telling her everything was going to be alright. But he wouldn't let himself trust her. Not yet._

_Sam left an hour later after having a chat with Zoe, Tess and all her work friends. Zoe had arranged to come round with some old baby stuff, that her mum had given to her in case she ever had kids._  
_"She gave me so much stuff! and I'm never going to have kids anyway so have it! I've got cots, prams, baby clothes, toys, and it all takes up so much space!" Zoe laughed._  
_Sam told her that she had barely any space but that she would take what she could._  
_Sam arrived home, if you could call it that. She placed her son and daughter in the old rickety cot she had, and flopped onto her own bed. She slept. She dreamt of Tom. She woke up, crying, to the sound of her childrens calls for food._  
_She sighed, and got up to feed them._

* * *

As promised at 11:00 the next day Zoe arrived to drop off the baby clothes and all the other baby things that Zoe had promised. "Sorry for not being dressed" she muttered pulling her light brown and white dressing gown round her and Zoe nodded

"It's fine I guess you lose time when your looking after 3 people" Zoe said.

"3 people?" she queried

"You Sam" she prompted

"Oh me yeh I forgot" she replied

"Tea, coffee?" Sam asked going into the kitchen but Zoe caught her arm

"Yeh that would be great but I'll make it Sam you look exhausted" Zoe muttered and Sam nodded.

"Thank you" Sam replied and she collapsed onto a chair when she heard a cry from the next room and she quickly got up and found a reason to use the baby gym that Zoe had brought. She went into the other room and picked up Oliver and sighed it was always Oliver of course it was she picked him up and hugged him to her shoulder.

"I know baby" she muttered and she took him out the room and put him under the baby gym and watched as he knocked a tactile duck away and she smiled as she re-collapsed in the chair. Zoe exited the kitchen and with it she brought 2 mugs and Sam looked surprised as Zoe handed a mug to her

"Don't worry it's only hot chocolate" she promised and Sam smiled.

"Thanks" she replied and she looked smiling in relief to her boss

"It's ok Sam" she said and then after a while of their awkward silence Zoe piped up the courage to say "You look stressed" she said and Sam smiled.

"It's all part of the job Zo for the first couple of months you are meant to be exhausted" she replied but Zoe didn't look convinced

"Your not Sam, your meant to have help from the Dad!" she prompted.

"I know but the father is pretending that they aren't his and there' s nothing I can do about it" she snapped and Zoe went round and put an arm round her shoulders.

"Hey Tom will come round, yesterday was a first step and if it helps you can keep coming back to the ED as many times as you need because whatever happens I know those kids are Tom's and he will accept them" she said passionately.

"I don't know what to do though Zoe" she said tears leaping to her eyes through her pure exhaustion

"Hey, hey" she soothed stroking her back and she looked up in tears "Look Sam you're exhausted, how about you go take a nap while I look after the kids" she suggested but Sam shook her head.

"I can't Zoe, your busy and their my kids" she protested but Zoe was having none of it

"Sam sleep, ok that is an order" she said as she helped her to her feet and helped her toward the room with the cot and Zoe looked taken a back as she saw the mattress on the floor.

"Oh Sam this really isn't a good way to live" she muttered helping her friend to her bed and she collapsed onto it no more speech needing to be exchanged before Zoe picked up Annie and took her out the room and Sam smiled as she climbed into bed and fell asleep not even needing the help of sheep to get her there.

**Hope you liked it and please if you have any suggestions then they are welcome but be advised they may not be used and to all you massive Tam fans I'm sorry but if Tam do get together it will be a lot later on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so before you start reading this chapter can I appoligise for the long wait and promise that it will not be that long usually it's just I broke my finger last Friday and Tam4ever was also privy to similar unfortunate luck so to everyone reading this ****can I say a massive "GET WELL SOON" to Tam4ever and hope that she does!**

_"I don't know what to do though Zoe" she said tears leaping to her eyes through her pure exhaustion_

_"Hey, hey" she soothed stroking her back and she looked up in tears "Look Sam you're exhausted, how about you go take a nap while I look after the kids" she suggested but Sam shook her head._

_"I can't Zoe, your busy and their my kids" she protested but Zoe was having none of it_

_"Sam sleep, ok that is an order" she said as she helped her to her feet and helped her toward the room with the cot and Zoe looked taken a back as she saw the mattress on the floor._

_"Oh Sam this really isn't a good way to live" she muttered helping her friend to her bed and she collapsed onto it no more speech needing to be exchanged before Zoe picked up Annie and took her out the room and Sam smiled as she climbed into bed and fell asleep not even needing the help of sheep to get her there._

* * *

"Sam, Sam" she heard the door go and heard Tom's voice and she heard nothing but excitement in his voice "Sam let me in, I know their mine" and Sam ran to the door and opened it wide and as soon as she did he grabbed her and took her into a swift tight hug. "I'm so sorry that you ever had to go through this alone" he muttered. He held her close and kissed her forehead and she smiled "No it's ok Tom" she replied and he let her go

"Where are they?" he asked eagerly and she smiled and pointed toward the bedroom

"In there" she said and he brushed past her and headed to the room that she had pointed in and Sam followed shutting the door. She went off into the room and saw him staring into the cot and with one hand he ran his hand through Oliver's hair and smiled

"You two are so gorgeous, you obviously take after your mummy" he commented and Sam laughed.

"Oh I don't think so, I think they take after their Daddy just look at the eyes like yours Tom" she muttered and he turned round

"Oh come on babe they are so beautiful, you can tell that they are yours" he said quietly turning and taking her into a hug.

"Your sleeping on the floor" he commented and she nodded

"Yeh I haven't got a proper bed yet" she said

"Oh well you won't have to soon, we can pack this stuff up and the stuff that Zoe gave you then you can move into mine" he said and Sam tried to protest.

"Come on Tom that's really not necessary" she said defensively

"Oh come on Sam you don't even have a bed babe, look my house has 4 bedrooms so if you really felt really awkward then you could always sleep in the fourth bedroom, anything to make you feel safe" he promised. She smiled a warm little smile and he couldn't help but return it

"You are so beautiful I'm so sorry I ever did anything horrible to you" he muttered and smiled

"I waited for so long to hear you say that" she admitted and he stroked her hair back

"I know I'm sorry I haven't handled things in the correct way ,I should never have said what I did and you have done such a good job with looking after them." he praised

"Thanks" she said and he kissed her on the lips and as soon as he did everything faded into blackness and Sam was no longer there,

She woke up and the sky was a deep dusky purple colour with the moon that was half crescent in the sky and she jumped up realizing that she had been asleep half the day "Tom" she said hopefully though she knew it was a dream no way would he have come and she felt a tear on her cheek and realized she must have been crying in her sleep.

"Zoe, Zoe" she yelled and she opened the door quickly and her mouth hung open as she saw Zoe lying on the sofa watching the twins hold each others hand.

"Hey your awake" she said and Zoe smiled a warm smile that made Sam feel alive

"Yes thanks Zoe, you know you didn't have to stay that long" she commented but Zoe shook her head

"I wouldn't have had it any other way you deserve a break Sam, plus you look a lot better" she said and Sam nodded.

"Thanks again, plus I wonder whether you could do me another favor Zoe?" she asked as if she was guilty of something

"Of course Sam anything" she promised

"Could you persuade Tom to come and see them, the twins?" she asked hesitantly

"Course Sam I'll give him a picture I took a few on my phone I hope you don't mind" she said and Sam nodded.

"No it's fine, and thank you" she replied and Zoe got her phone out and loaded the picture up and she smiled as they both looked at the camera holding each other in their arms and giving a cute little smile.

"They look gorgeous" she said

"Yeh we had quite a good day surprisingly, we stayed in here for a bit then I took them to the park which went quite well actually then back here for a nap" she said and Sam smiled.

"Wow you didn't have to take them out, you were kind enough to look after them" she said and Annie started to cry and she picked her up and lifted her to her breast and allowing for her to feed.

"Sam I'm not that bad with kids" she laughed and Sam looked guilty but she rolled her eyes "Sam I was only messing" she laughed and Sam nodded.

"Anyway now your awake and settled I'll leave you and I promise I'll talk to Tom" Zoe said and Sam nodded  
"Thanks for everything Zoe" she replied and Zoe nodded.  
"My pleasure, you need the help, also no pressure about when you come back to work I've allowed a year but if you want to come back before then we would welcome you back with open arms" she said and Sam nodded gratefully and Zoe got up and headed up to the door. "Oh and Sam if you ever want to come in and ambush Tom your always welcome to use me as the excuse." She promised and Sam nodded again and without anything else she left and Sam shut the door behind her letting a fragile silence settle over the place. Giving her a harsh reality kick!


	5. Chapter 5

**From Tam4ever ! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE FEELING BETTER!**

_"Anyway now your awake and settled I'll leave you and I promise I'll talk to Tom" Zoe said and Sam nodded_  
_"Thanks for everything Zoe" she replied and Zoe nodded._  
_"My pleasure, you need the help, also no pressure about when you come back to work I've allowed a year but if you want to come back before then we would welcome you back with open arms" she said and Sam nodded gratefully and Zoe got up and headed up to the door. "Oh and Sam if you ever want to come in and ambush Tom your always welcome to use me as the excuse." She promised and Sam nodded again and without anything else she left and Sam shut the door behind her letting a fragile silence settle over the place. Giving her a harsh reality kick!_

* * *

"Tom, can I have a word please?" Zoe said impatiently. "Now would be lovely." She added sarcastically. Tom sighed and came over to her, gesturing for Sue, a staff nurse, to clean up his patient, Lottie Williams, who had fallen out of a tree and had sustained deep facial lacerations.  
"Zoe, can this not wait? I have a patient with deep facial lacerations and I would prefer it if I was treating her, not having a gossip with my boss!" Tom snapped angrily. Zoe sighed.  
"Tom, I am giving you the day off. And tomorrow. And however long you need after that." Zoe said bluntly.  
"But why? Is this paid time off?" Tom said hopefully, but Zoe gave him a stern look.  
"I'm giving you this time off because I need you to see Sam. Have you even seen your kids? They need you Tom. Sam needs you. Listen, I'm just asking you to go and visit them. I spent the day with them and Sam yesterday. Really, if you saw them, you could never deny that they were yours. Will you at least go and visit her?" Zoe said, practically begging him. Tom thought for a few minutes, with the pair standing awkwardly looking at each other.  
"Okay. I'll see them after my shift. If I don't come to work tomorrow, you've given me the day off. But I'd like to finish my shift today please. At least this patient." Zoe nodded reluctantly, and quickly text Sam. But then she realized, just as she was about to send it, that maybe it would mean more to Sam if she didn't know that Zoe had to beg Tom to go. Zoe turned around quickly.  
"Oh and Tom. Don't tell her I sent you. Thanks" She rushed, before quickly heading back into her office.  
"Right thanks Lottie, you've been a very good girl, no crying at all!" Tom said, patting his patient's shoulder after he had cleaned her face, and stitched her wounds. Lottie grumbled something, clearly not one for patronization. Tom laughed, thinking of Sam. He felt a Pwang in his heart as he pictured her beautiful face. He knew then that he was going to see her. Right that very moment.  
He quickly ran to the staffroom, and began to change out of his scrubs. Then he realized it would be quicker just to leave. After locking his locker, Tom ran out to his car, and drove at top speed to Sam's 'house'. As he arrived he knocked on the door, bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing his dear Sam. And his kids.  
'If they're mine…..' He thought, still unsure about that fact.

**ooh! CLIFF HANGER HOW WILL SHE REACT?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for baring with us as promised we will start acting like a fully functional team and we have!**

_"Oh and Tom. Don't tell her I sent you. Thanks" She rushed, before quickly heading back into her office._  
_"Right thanks Lottie, you've been a very good girl, no crying at all!" Tom said, patting his patient's shoulder after he had cleaned her face, and stitched her wounds. Lottie grumbled something, clearly not one for patronization. Tom laughed, thinking of Sam. He felt a Pwang in his heart as he pictured her beautiful face. He knew then that he was going to see her. Right that very moment._  
_He quickly ran to the staffroom, and began to change out of his scrubs. Then he realized it would be quicker just to leave. After locking his locker, Tom ran out to his car, and drove at top speed to Sam's 'house'. As he arrived he knocked on the door, bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing his dear Sam. And his kids._  
_'If they're mine…..' He thought, still unsure about that fact._

* * *

_"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top _  
_When the wind blows the cradle will rock _  
_When the bow brakes the cradle will fall _  
_And momma will catch you cradle and all." _Sam sang in a warm on tune tone that would have made singers like Rita Ora and Avril Lavigne would be jealous of as sweeping her shower damp blonde hair across her shoulder in conjunction with the little mobile. Slowly, backing away after realizing that both of them had fallen asleep and she turned the light off and closed the door looking forward to a quiet night in with her new supposedly fantastic book that Zoe had suggested which was 50 Shades of Grey. To be honest at the moment Sam wasn't very enthralled with it and was feeling exhausted but she was only a couple of chapters in and a key rule of parenting was leave 15 minutes a day for you and as Zoe had said it was fantastic for as she put it "Those single people that aren't get any of what nature intended" and she picked it up off the little table and was about to start reading when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" she shouted as she straightened down her short white vest and tiny pink shorts trying to make herself look slightly more acceptable not wanting for the noisy neighbours upstairs to leer at her when they moaned about her babies. She walked to the door and opened it

"Yes, yes sorry I'll keep the noise...down" she trailed off, there he stood dressed in dark blue rough jeans and a tight white t shirt and she had to take a step backward. Quickly before thinking she grabbed the door and attempted to slam it, but it wouldn't shut as she saw Tom's foot was in it and she gave up trying it was to much effort.

"Tom" she muttered as he stepped inside.

"So this is where you live is it" he commented stepping across the threshold invading her personal space and he walked over to the sofa and saw her book "50 Shades of Grey I would never have pegged you as the type" he said and Sam shifted uncomfortably and nervously

"Yeh well Zoe suggested it to me" she defended and he widened his eyes

"Still I would never have thought that you would have read it" he said and Sam smiled

"Yeh I always did like to surprise" she said quietly and he nodded and she was suddenly aware that after all this time of wanting to talk to him, and speak to him now he was here she didn't know what to say.

"Hmm" he replied thinking

"What is it?" she asked

"Nothing but I could really murder a cup of coffee" he hinted in a "Very Tactful way".

"Oh sorry can I get you a cup of coffee?" she asked

"Yes milk-"

"-no sugar" Sam finished smiling and he smiled back

"Good girl" he replied and she disappeared into her little kitchen and put the kettle on and spooned de-caff coffee into a mug. When the kettle had boiled she poured it into the mug and poured a tiny splash of milk in

"Tom" she called as she stepped into the living room and saw with horror that he wasn't there and she started to panic. _Maybe I imagined it, maybe he was never here? Am I going Mad?_ she thought when

"_Rock a bye baby, on the tree top _  
_When the wind blows the cradle will rock _  
_When the bow brakes the cradle will fall _  
_And Dadda will catch you cradle and all" _Sam ran into the other room and saw that it was originally ajar

"Tom I made you coffee sorry it's de-caff but it's all I have" she commented as she handed him the mug with the word Hope written on.

"Um...Thanks but I was just putting him down one of them was wrestles" Tom said defensively and Sam smiled

_Damn that smile _he thought

"It's ok I can introduce you, this one in the crib closest to you in Oliver and the one that was probably fussy, he always is" she smiled proudly leaning down and ruffling his hair slightly.

"Your great with him" Tom commented with admiration

"Thanks and this one over there is Annie" she said pointing to the crib up against the wall that she now noticed had an out of place white rabbit and she looked back to Oliver's crib and saw a tiny orange and black tiger cub.

"Tom did you-" she started

"-Yeh well I thought it would be nice, you just had twins after all" he said running his hand through his hair.

"You got them a present Tom, thank you it will mean everything to them, it will be the first gift they ever got from their father" she smiled starting to get carried away.

"NO" he said harshly and she took a step back "Sam, I won't have it ok, I am prepared if these two are mine to look after them and embrace my fatherly duties but I'm not doing anything till I have confirmation" he told her flatly

"But Tom those cost about two/ three hundred quid for one of them, I really don't have the money for that and to take care of the kids. Tom look around you I had to seriously downsize my house to this, this Tom I don't have the money for a paternity test" she implored "Can't you just trust me" she begged as an after thought stroking her back behind her face and he shook his head.

"Sorry but that's it, either you get a paternity test or I don't take any responsibility for them" he said offering her an ultimatum and she looked shocked and she started to panic as Tom turned away

"Tom please, I don't have the money surely you can understand" she begged on the edge of tears as he started to pace toward the door and Sam made a passing move for his legs and she dived down and he turned round

"Please Tom don't do this to me... I love you" she begged and her whole body was shaking with the effort to try and remain some of her dignity and not to let her own variety of emotions spill out. Tom looked down at her with pity and a sense of longing, longing to touch her, longing to feel her moist breath on his face in the morning and see that passionate and crazy look that only she could when someone suggested doing exercise.

Sam sensed she may have gone to far and she released his legs and looked up slightly ashamed and Tom extended his hand to her stroking her cheek getting rid of the tear and then afterward to help her up to her feet and she instantly went to apologize but he cut her up

"Sam I want to be with you so much, but I can't until I know that these two are mine so, you get a paternity test and if their mine like you say they are then you can move into mine and I'll help look after them and you can sleep, and you won't have to worry about the finance" he promised.

"Really?" she asked hardly daring to believe what she had heard

"Of course I want you to be with me Sam" he replied and he took her hand and shook it "For now Sam" he said and he shook her hand and he turned and left leaving the mug of half full coffee on the side before he left the apartment and Sam went straight away to her phone and text Zoe

**Thanks for everything, can you please text me the names of some paternity places! **

**Sam **

**Hope you liked it, it wasn't meant to be evil Tom just a small controlling element**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Sam I want to be with you so much, but I can't until I know that these two are mine so, you get a paternity test and if their mine like you say they are then you can move into mine and I'll help look after them and you can sleep, and you won't have to worry about the finance" he promised._  
_"Really?" she asked hardly daring to believe what she had heard_  
_"Of course I want you to be with me Sam" he replied and he took her hand and shook it "For now Sam" he said and he shook her hand and he turned and left leaving the mug of half full coffee on the side before he left the apartment and Sam went straight away to her phone and text Zoe_  
_Thanks for everything, can you please text me the names of some paternity places!_  
_Sam_

* * *

Sam put her phone down, and sat on the floor, next to her children's cots. She had never felt this weak. She had always had Tom. Now she was alone, with two kids she couldn't look after. Inside, Sam knew they were Tom's, but he had cast doubt over her mind. 'What if they aren't his? I'll have to put them into care! Why am I like this?' Sam thought, sobbing silently. Then it hit her. She needed Tom. And the only way she would get him back was a paternity test. Even if she couldn't afford it, Tom would give her the money when he came back to her. If he came back.  
Sam had thought about going for a run, but knew she couldn't leave her kids. So she loaded them up into the car, both of the twins sleeping. Then she got in, made sure all the belts were tightened up, and began to drive. She drove slowly, cautiously. Finally, she arrived at the ED. She walked inside with a baby car seat in each hand, weighed down by the sleeping children.  
"Hi Noel. Is Zoe free? Or Linda? I really need to speak with one of them. Noel looked briefly at a computer screen then smiled at Sam.  
"Neither are free at the moment, but Zoe is in Resus and Linda is treating a minor burns patient in cubicle 5. You can wait in the staffroom." Noel said, in a friendly voice. Sam nodded, and thanked Noel. She walked along to the staffroom, and put the car seats on the floor next to the sofas. Robyn was sat on one of the sofas and she smiled at sam, then at the two babies on the floor. They were sleeping peacefully, with all Annie's finger on her right hand stuffed in her mouth, and Oliver had his hands lay gently on his tummy. Annie started to unsettle, but Sam was over by the counter making a coffee. Robyn offered to pick her up, and Sam nodded, half asleep. Robyn picked up Annie gently, and the baby girl settled almost instantly.  
A few minutes later, Sam was sat down next to Robyn, and the large nurse was telling the doctor all about the weird cases she had had to treat over the time Sam had been away. As well as talking nonstop, Robyn was also holding Annie.  
"You have a special way with children you know. If you ever train to be a doctor, specialize in paediatrics." Sam said, patting Robyn's shoulder.  
"Like Tom?" Robyn said. Sam nodded, and tears sprung into her eyes.  
"Oh Sam don't cry! Has he still not come back? Does he want a paternity test? I'll organize it for you if you want? My mate's sister works in some paternity place, I'll have a word with her!" Robyn said, her voice getting louder as Annie and Oliver started to cry. Sam picked Oliver up, and thanked Robyn. Just then, Tom walked in.

**Hope you liked it and please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_A few minutes later, Sam was sat down next to Robyn, and the large nurse was telling the doctor all about the weird cases she had had to treat over the time Sam had been away. As well as talking nonstop, Robyn was also holding Annie._  
_"You have a special way with children you know. If you ever train to be a doctor, specialize in paediatrics." Sam said, patting Robyn's shoulder._  
_"Like Tom?" Robyn said. Sam nodded, and tears sprung into her eyes._  
_"Oh Sam don't cry! Has he still not come back? Does he want a paternity test? I'll organize it for you if you want? My mate's sister works in some paternity place, I'll have a word with her!" Robyn said, her voice getting louder as Annie and Oliver started to cry. Sam picked Oliver up, and thanked Robyn. Just then, Tom walked in._

* * *

"Tom hi" she muttered

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was...I was just getting the name of a paternity test" she said

"From Robyn?" he queried

"Yes" she replied "Look Robyn if you could the test would be great and I had better be going" she said not wanting Tom to feel awkward.

"Ok nice to see you Sam and I'll arrange for tomorrow" Robyn promised and Sam smiled

"Thanks Robyn" she replied and she took Annie out of her arms and placed her back it her carrier she got all her things and started to leave quickly.

* * *

She cradled her baby boy as he started to whimper and Sam looked around at everyone else in the waiting room mostly they made her feel awkward as most were women with several tattoos and then the ones next to her the partner felt like they were all ogling her. She felt as if she was being constantly judged for instance when she checked in she was sure she heard the women snigger and say "A doctor hey, surely someone that sophisticated should know better" but Sam ignored her. She had registered both and was getting both tested because while she knew as they were twins the paternity would be the same she didn't want Tom to be in any doubt that they were his because they were his. She had to keep telling herself that so she remembered that it was the truth and that Tom's paranoia was simply because he was scared. Thinking of which were the hell was he, he said he was going to be here half an hour ago and she got out her phone and text him

**To: Tom **

**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IT IS GOING TO HAPPEN SOON**

**From: Sam**

She cursed as she didn't get a response and she knew that it was his way of coping she pitied him in this respect as while she had been nervous she had adjusted where as he...well he was just scared "Annie and Oliver Nicholls" a mid 30's male nurse said and she smiled and stood up. "Ok can you follow me" he said and she picked the twins up and followed the man to a small little room.

"Ok Miss Nicholls-"

"-call me Sam" she interrupted

"-ok Sam please can you pop Annie on the bed and I'll take a swab of her mouth and could you tell me whether the suspected father is?" he asked

"Um...he is due but... he's not very passionate about these two at the moment, he's the reason why I'm getting this stupid thing done though, God know's why because I know there his" she moaned. He chuckled

"Ah well at least your doing this for the right reason, you would not believe the amount of people that come in here with about 4 possible fathers and are there hoping that the least tattooed one and her ex is the Dad" he shared cheekily and she laughed.

"Well as I said mine's only to confirm because Tom want accept them otherwise" she smiled

"Oh not good" he replied friendly as he swapped her mouth and Sam picked her up and put Annie down. "Ok now Oliver" he said and she placed him up on the bed.

"Sorry, sorry" and the door was pulled open and Tom entered the room and she rolled her eyes

"Your late" she commented

"I know, I'm sorry but the ED needed me and I was busy and then there was really bad traffic" he rambled

"I'm sure if you told Zoe she'd have let you leave sooner-" she started

"There was bad traffic Sam, I can't do anything about that" he argued and she bit her tounge and said nothing.

"Ok good boy Oliver" the guy said as Oliver started to fuss objecting and quite rightly to a foreign object being rammed into his mouth and Sam smiled

"Ole" she said and she held up her hand and did a very funny action which made her look very silly and Oliver opened his mouth.

"Good boy" she praised letting him take one of her fingers into his tiny little fist as the guy she read the name tag now Nurse Matthew Mclintoff swabbed him and again as with Annie bagged them.

"Now you Sam" he said and Sam opened her mouth and allowed him to take a sample and Tom looked passionatly at Sam feeling a twinge of jealousy about how close the two were standing.

"Ok now time for you...I'm sorry I don't know your name" he said turning to Tom

"No It's ok I'm Tom Kent, Dr Tom Kent actually but you can me Tom" he said trying to appear friendly

"Ok Tom can you open your mouth?" He asked and he did and swabbed it

"How long till we know?"she asked nervously "Typically about 24 hours" he said and she nodded she could do till then. They walked out

"You should probably find the fathers contact details after all he has a right to know" Tom said as he passed her and she wasn't happy as she walked through the waiting room to staring people. Still feeling the sense of pain as Tom wasn't accepting his own kids and she hated it.

**Sorry if this is rushed I wanted to upload it before going to the dentist!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So heres rthe next chapter hope you like it and this one is from Tam4Ever!**

_"How long till we know?"she asked nervously "Typically about 24 hours" he said and she nodded she could do till then. They walked out_  
_"You should probably find the fathers contact details after all he has a right to know" Tom said as he passed her and she wasn't happy as she walked through the waiting room to staring people. Still feeling the sense of pain as Tom wasn't accepting his own kids and she hated it._

* * *

"Oh come on Tom, pick up!" Sam said, becoming impatient as she paced up and down her hallway. She had spent the last hour trying to get hold of Tom. She slammed her phone down onto the side angrily. The twins cried in shock.  
"Hey hey. No no no! It's alright babies. Soon we'll be with daddy, in his lovely big house and we'll all be happy. That sounds good doesn't it? Yes it does!" Sam said lovingly to her children. Her phone started to buzz. She sighed in relief and picked it up.  
"Hello?" She said as her children's cries ceased.  
"Sam, hi. What time should I come to the clinic? I'm ready now but I wasn't sure so I can wait. Do you need a lift?" Tom said in a rush obviously trying to cover the background noise.  
"Hi Tom. Um.. Leave in about 10 minutes, our appointment is at 10am, so we should probably aim for ten to. Sound good? Yeah sure I'll have a lift, if you have space for two car seats. Tom who's with you? Is that a woman?!" Sam said, shocked. Surely Tom wasn't with a woman? Was he already convinced the children weren't his? Sam was angry.  
"Tom who are you with?" She shouted.  
"No one, I'm with… no one! Okay? I'm not with anyone I'm just in… the supermarket. Look two seconds, I'm not hanging up I just need to reach the… potatoes." Tom said hurriedly. Sam sighed as she knew the potatoes were at the bottom of the shelf, and that Tom was tall enough to reach things easily at the top. Tom put the phone on mute, so Sam couldn't hear him.  
"Listen Ruby, you really need to go! I need to go to the clinic. Then I'll be all yours." Tom said, not knowing Sam could still hear him.  
"Oh Tom. Why don't you hang up on her and we can have a bit more fun?" Ruby, a slender 18 yearold girl said cheekily.  
"No, listen I know these kids aren't mine and once that's confirmed we can be together."  
"Oh okay then. Thanks for last night. Love you. See you soon." Ruby blew him some kisses. Then Sam heard them embrace, slurpy kisses coming down the phone line. She heard Tom's shirt being moved around and she felt sick. Then the 'clip clops' of Ruby's stilettos came out of her phone and Tom spoke.  
"Okay sorry about that, I just had to pay quickly, I'm in the car now so I'll stop by and pick you up, okay?" Tom said.  
"whatever." Sam muttered in reply. Tom said goodbye and hungup. Sam felt sick now, and suddenly ran through to the toilet and was violently sick. The twins were asleep and Sam was glad about this, as she threw up again. She cleaned herself up and walked out of her house, picking up her childrens car seats as she did so. Tom car pulled up outside and he opened his door and got out.  
"Hey babe." The tall, slender and sexily dressed man said. Tom was dressed in jeans and a well fitted white t-shirt, as well as a leather jacket. He lifted his black shades as he spoke, to reveal beautiful eyes, which Sam couldn't help looking into. She suddenly forgot the phone conversation and ran forward and kissed him.  
"Sam you taste of vomit! Have you thrown up?" Tom said, stroking her hair. Sam nodded sheepishly and then he hugged her close.  
"Come on, let's get these kids in the car."

**Please reviw!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next installment people hope you like it!**

_"Listen Ruby, you really need to go! I need to go to the clinic. Then I'll be all yours." Tom said, not knowing Sam could still hear him._  
_"Oh Tom. Why don't you hang up on her and we can have a bit more fun?" Ruby, a slender 18 year old girl said cheekily._  
_"No, listen I know these kids aren't mine and once that's confirmed we can be together."_  
_"Oh okay then. Thanks for last night. Love you. See you soon." Ruby blew him some kisses. Then Sam heard them embrace, slurpy kisses coming down the phone line. She heard Tom's shirt being moved around and she felt sick. Then the 'clip clops' of Ruby's stilettos came out of her phone and Tom spoke._  
_"Okay sorry about that, I just had to pay quickly, I'm in the car now so I'll stop by and pick you up, okay?" Tom said._  
_"whatever." Sam muttered in reply. Tom said goodbye and hung up. Sam felt sick now, and suddenly ran through to the toilet and was violently sick. The twins were asleep and Sam was glad about this, as she threw up again. She cleaned herself up and walked out of her house, picking up her children's car seats as she did so. Tom car pulled up outside and he opened his door and got out._  
_"Hey babe." The tall, slender and sexily dressed man said. Tom was dressed in jeans and a well fitted white t-shirt, as well as a leather jacket. He lifted his black shades as he spoke, to reveal beautiful eyes, which Sam couldn't help looking into. She suddenly forgot the phone conversation and ran forward and kissed him._  
_"Sam you taste of vomit! Have you thrown up?" Tom said, stroking her hair. Sam nodded sheepishly and then he hugged her close._  
_"Come on, let's get these kids in the car."_

* * *

She was quiet the entire journey contemplating how her life would change when she moved in with Tom, for starters she would no longer be the only one without a nights sleep, she would no longer be skint and she would finally have her boyfriend and maybe even a husband at some point. She could imagine it every day waking up to maybe breakfast in bed, or to the sound of Tom's dreadfully off tune singing that some how always made her smile going to "bed" in the middle of the day just to be with Tom and in the evenings the two of them would after tucking their babies in sit down together to a romantic film or a more to her taste an action movie. "Your nervous" he accused and she shook her head

"No just thinking" she replied quietly

"About what?" he asked not really interested

"Just the future" she replied ambiguously and he shrugged his shoulders

"Cool" he replied and after a couple of seconds "Look Sam I promise that I'm here for as long as I'm the kids father but if I'm not I'm gone ok" he explained and Sam nodded.

"I know but I promise you that they are yours Tom" she replied and he put his hand on her's in a controlling way

"We'll see" he replied and she bit her lip

"I guess we will" she muttered looking forward to the time when she would be right and they would be a proper couple. "Tom if there yours does that mean we can be a couple again?" she asked cautiously as they got to the clinic. She hoped out of the car

"Let's take it one step at a time shall we" he muttered and after 5 seconds "I didn't appreciate your tone on the phone" he scolded and she was suddenly reminded of the phone conversation and how angry she was at him.

"Well I didn't appreciate the sound of you and some bimbo kissing and as she is sort of essential to us Tom, I'd kind of like to know who she is" she retaliated

"You listened to my phone" he snapped as she took Annie out of the car and going round the other side of the car went to get Oliver out.

"I didn't intend to listen to your phone, anyway you lied to me" she argued picking up Oliver and getting him out

"Hey me and you aren't even dating ok" he snapped

"I know sorry, but just if they are yours then-"

"-Let's take it one step at a time" he crooned stroking her hair. She didn't flinch like she thought she would but instead leaned into it and offered to take one of them and she let him take Oliver.

"Be Careful with him" she cautioned and he nodded and laughed at her concern

"You worry to much babe" he commented and her heart fluttered as he called her babe. _Maybe there's still a chance for us_ she thought as they entered the clinic and approached reception

"Um Hello I'm-"

"-Dr Samantha Nicholls and Dr Thomas Kent collecting paternity results" Tom interrupted and the women on reception smirked.

"Ok if you will take a seat I'll call your name when your needed" she explained and they sat down together and Tom looked at Oliver and let himself stroke his hand and Oliver in response wrapped his hand around his little finger.

"Samantha Nicholls and Thomas Kent" a female doctor called and they got up and picked the babies up and followed her through to a consulting room "Ok hello I'm Dr Caldrin now I have the paternity results here for an Oliver and Annie Nicholls. Now I believe that Mr Kent here seems to be listed as the one tested" and Sam nodded

"Yes he wanted a paternity test, he...I wanted to confirm that they were his" she explained.

"Trust me you don't have to explain to me" Dr Caldrin smiled "Right well looking at the tests that have been conducted I can...hand you guys these results and tell you that whatever happens you can receive counselling from an attached clinic appointments at which can be booked at reception. Also I'm here to answer any medical questions you may have that are on the results" She said brightly as she handed over the results. Sam took them with trembling hands

"You should..." she trailed off and he took the envelope

"Are you sure you don't want..." he trailed off and they looked at each other

"Together" they muttered as she felt Tom's right hand take her left as with the other hand they opened the envelope

**From the tests conducted between DR SAMANTHA NICHOLLS and DR THOMAS KENT we at the Diran Clinic can confirm with 98.945326% certainty that DR THOMAS KENT is the biological father of ANNIE NICHOLLS and OLIVER NICHOLLS.  
**

**Ah so who was shocked!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it and again thanks Tam4Ever!**

_From the tests conducted between DR SAMANTHA NICHOLLS and DR THOMAS KENT we at the Diran Clinic can confirm with 98.945326% certainty that DR THOMAS KENT is the biological father of ANNIE NICHOLLS and OLIVER NICHOLLS._

* * *

"TOM!" Sam shouted in joy, flinging her arms round his shoulders. "It's you! I told you, it's you! Oh Tom! When can we move in?!" Sam shouted in glee. Tom was still in shock, and he didn't move. Then he slowly lifted his arms and patted Sam's shoulder blades.  
"That's amazing news. Right now. Come on, let's go!" Tom said happily, and he sprung up, lifted Oliver up and he held Sam's hand, pulling her out of the clinic and pushing her slightly into his car. They strapped the car seats in, and they got into the front seats.  
"So are you going to leave this bimbo, Ruby?" Sam said, excitement still evident in her voice, even though she was trying to sound firm.  
"Shut up. And yes. I will need some time with her to explain, so here's the plan. We'll go back to mine, you can drop the kids off, I'll invite Ruby round, she'll watch them for 5 minutes while I drop you at yours. Sound good?" Tom said.  
"No, she's not watching over our children. I'll walk home, and you stay and look after them while you talk. Phone her now." Sam said, angry at the thought of Ruby looking after her children.  
"Okay. When you get back to yours, get your stuff together, well anything you want to take, and then I'll collect you when I'm done with Ruby, okay?" Tom asked Sam. She nodded and they drove back to Tom's large house.  
"Right, I'll take them inside, you get walking. Or running, what ever you want babe." Tom said, laughing at the dark face he received in reply from Sam.  
"No I'll take them in. Then you can talk to ruby straight away. Okay?" Tom nodded, not wanting to anger Sam further.  
The pair walked inside, each holding a baby in a car seat. They put the seats down next to Tom's marble counter, and Sam angrily looked at Ruby who was sat on the counter, in a sexy mini skirt and a top barely covering her chest.  
"Don't think you can win my boyfriend back by dressing like a **" Sam said slyly.  
"Okay, Sam get walking." Tom said, gripping her arm tightly then shoving her back towards the door.  
"Let me go to the toilet first Tom." She replied, and she entered the bathroom.

"right ruby, let's go to the living room." Tom said fondly, patting her shoulder. Sam came out of the bathroom, and she followed them silently through. She looked through the crack between the door and the frame. The pair were sat on the sofa, uncomfortably close for Sam's liking. They suddenly began to kiss.  
"No, Ruby I'm sorry! I can't do this! I have 2 children now!" Tom hissed at the young girl.  
"Why don't you say to Sam that you don't want her to be with the kids. I mean, did you see the flat she was in? If that's what she does for her kids, then she shouldn't be allowed to look after them! Come on, I could be a better mother to them than she ever will be! I gave up so much to be with you Tom! I gave up my education. My friends. My family. They've disowned me because I'm dating a 30 yearold man that I met in the pub. Doesn't that mean something to you? What has Sam given up? And what have I given you. Tom. I'm pregnant."

**AHHHHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ha hope you liked this chapter it was done as quick as possible**

**LITTLE WARNING- the end of the chapter will be a little bit sexy so hope you like! It might be quite steamy well I hope it will be!**

_"right ruby, let's go to the living room." Tom said fondly, patting her shoulder. Sam came out of the bathroom, and she followed them silently through. She looked through the crack between the door and the frame. The pair were sat on the sofa, uncomfortably close for Sam's liking. They suddenly began to kiss._  
_"No, Ruby I'm sorry! I can't do this! I have 2 children now!" Tom hissed at the young girl._  
_"Why don't you say to Sam that you don't want her to be with the kids. I mean, did you see the flat she was in? If that's what she does for her kids, then she shouldn't be allowed to look after them! Come on, I could be a better mother to them than she ever will be! I gave up so much to be with you Tom! I gave up my education. My friends. My family. They've disowned me because I'm dating a 30 yearold man that I met in the pub. Doesn't that mean something to you? What has Sam given up? And what have I given you. Tom. I'm pregnant."_

* * *

"What, what, no way. Stop lying to me Ruby" he said shocked and his voice was now turning angry the blonde turned to him angry

"I'M NOT LYING, I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD" she yelled and at her yell one of the twins started to scream and Tom made a huge shhh gesture pointing to his little boy and girl. "Oh come on don't give me that shit now, Tom you don't even want these kids they are nothing to you. I'm what matters to you, me Ruby and this little baby" she started off defensive getting up in his face but changed to begging a quality Tom didn't find attractive. He knew what he found attractive though hot blondes, smoking bodies, high IQ, ready for anything, even a little reckless, it all equated to one word, one name...Sam

"No your not" he replied quietly.

"What I'm 18 Tom, 18 and I'm interested in you, how many times will you have that huh?" she goaded "Someone of my age interested in someone..." she walked closer unbuttoning Tom's checked red and gold shirt and revealing her lacy black bra "like..." she took the shirt off "You" she teased seductively putting her index finger into her mouth and Tom had to admit it was sexy.

"It's not about you" he replied "I don't care that your 18 as far as I'm concerned I don't give a damn, I want Sam...I want her so badly and you, you were just a distraction to the fact that I couldn't have her" he scorned and she recoiled

"No you like me, Tom I'm in love with you" she stuttered wildly trying to defend herself.

"I don't care, just leave" Tom shouted and Ruby wrapped the shirt up again.

"You'll change your mind Tom, because I'm the one you want me and our little baby" she pleaded and Tom shook his head

"No way first of all I know you your not pregnant, second of all this is my house and my life so shut the hell up and leave" he yelled. Ruby looked affronted and paced to the door and left and Tom waited just to see that she left the house when he heard her hiss

"You'll regret this Tom" she hissed menacingly as she bumped into Sam

"Oh sorry" Sam apologized

"Watch yourself bitch" Ruby scorned and Sam smiled and laughed slightly as she crossed the threshold with 2 suitcases and Tom rushed to take them off her and she smiled thank you.

"Tom" she bit her lip and he turned to her dropping the suitcases and going quickly over to the carriers and bringing Annie out and placing her against his shoulder and shhing her

"Hey it's ok, it's ok" Tom soothed and when she calmed he placed her back and the next time he looked up and gasped.

_She hadn't done this for a while_ she thought to herself as she removed her black coat and a tired and worn white t shirt and light grey jeans and she took on the coat again. She then placed herself onto the edge of Tom's comfy red sofa strategically smiling as Tom soothed their daughter and she waited for him to look up

"Dr Kent" she bit her lip and looked seductive and Tom took in a moment to admire the view. He let a smile spread across his face as he approached and she tried to look innocent and unassuming "What can I do for you then?" he asked in a Doctorly semi mature voice.

"Well see the thing is Doctor, I have a really bad ache and I really need an expert opinion" she purred softly trying to stimulate him by running her own hand up and down her thigh. He couldn't stand it any longer before he ran toward her and checking that the twins were ok picked Sam up and took her out of the living room and into the bedroom, he had been waiting to long for this, her too and it would show.

**Really hope you liked this chapter and for Tam4eva123 I told you they would get together! So ha you can't shoot me! Please R and R it would be great!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so this is me Minxheart's chapter hope you like it! As I'm not very good with all the sexy stuff so hope this is good enough because as said I'm not very good with those sorts of things!**

_She hadn't done this for a while she thought to herself as she removed her black coat and a tired and worn white t shirt and light grey jeans and she took on the coat again. She then placed herself onto the edge of Tom's comfy red sofa strategically smiling as Tom soothed their daughter and she waited for him to look up_

_"Dr Kent" she bit her lip and looked seductive and Tom took in a moment to admire the view. He let a smile spread across his face as he approached and she tried to look innocent and unassuming "What can I do for you then?" he asked in a Doctorly semi mature voice._

_"Well see the thing is Doctor, I have a really bad ache and I really need an expert opinion" she purred softly trying to stimulate him by running her own hand up and down her thigh. He couldn't stand it any longer before he ran toward her and checking that the twins were ok picked Sam up and took her out of the living room and into the bedroom, he had been waiting to long for this, her too and it would show._

* * *

She was gently pushed down onto the bed and she laughed quietly as he unwrapped her coat on her body and let her fall modestly naked on the bed and he placed himself on top of her and she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his torso. She kissed it till he was moaning with pleasure and she removed his trousers and got on top of him

"Tell me you love me" she muttered and he could only do one thing as he flipped her over and she laughed and lent down and whispered in her ear

"I love you" he muttered and she let her bra be removed and her breasts fall out and he caressed them and let them heighten his emotion and lead her closer to what they both knew was coming.

"I love you, I love you" Tom repeated quietly kissing her and laying himself on her body and kissing her chest and stomach.

* * *

They got dressed but Sam couldn't wipe the smile off her face, she couldn't stop herself from feeling the way she did. "Sam Nicholls what are you still smiling at?" Tom asked as he wrapped his arms around her and she laughed.

"Oh I think you know" she muttered as she put on very low v necked and mid sleeved bright red t shirt that was cropped in an upward v shape at the bottom just below her breast. Also she put on some fish net black tights with lace black pants and Tom's eyes went wide

"Wow now that is just criminal baby" he muttered

"Really and why would that be?" she asked as she got up and left the room ready to see the twins because she was sure by now they one of both would need feeding.

"Hey babies how you feeling?" she asked and she heard a laugh from the other side of the door

"Sam they can't hear you" he mocked and she bit her lip

"I know" she replied as she picked up Annie and held her to her breast as she lowered her t shirt as Tom sat down on the sofa that she had sat in before "Tom this isn't a spectator sport" she teased

"I know but maybe I like the view" he replied and Sam rolled her eyes and Tom suddenly jumped up and had crossed the room in a second dissolving the light hearted atmosphere. He kept his voice quiet as not to upset the nursing baby "Never ever roll your eyes at me" he whispered menacingly. She nodded hastily up and down and she wanted to kick herself for forgetting one of Tom's most basic rules "I know I'm so sorry it won't happen again" she promised and Tom looked relieved as the lines on forehead became less prominent.

"Good girl" he muttered stroking Sam's hair "You know, you should get your hair cut" he suggested but she shook her head

"Actually I like it the way it is" she replied quickly and he shrugged his shoulders

"Whatever you want" he replied coldly. After 5 seconds "I'm getting a beer" he said getting up and leaving the room and she wanted to protest but he was gone. She put down her baby who was trying to detach anyway and took a look around the room: Tom had light no pale the palest shade of blue covering his average box shaped living room, with a neutral slightly chocolate brown carpet, not only that but he had one very comfortable and sexy red sofa that was so comfortable you didn't want to get back up and it was the same for the 2 arm chairs one of which she was sitting on. Also a probably Egyptian coffee table sat between things at the center a fact that the chocolate brown curtains highlighted to it's fullest extent. Nothing was out of place in this room, no horrible 3 day old coffee mug or empty pizza boxes nothing and that's why Sam loved it Tom returned with a beer "What are we doing about Ruby? She asked nervously. He shook his head

"Nothing she'll stop lying soon" he boasted

"Are you sure she is?" Sam asked and Tom nodded.

"It's just you thought I lied" she ventured when he slammed his fist on the coffee table.

"What did you just say?" He hissed and she retracted

"Nothing, nothing I'm sorry Tom" she apologized stuttering but he wouldn't calm down.

"Sorry" he hissed and she nodded frantically

"Yes so sorry" she whispered getting up from the chair and putting herself between the babies and Tom looked surprised which managed for a second to stop his anger at her selfless attitude.

"What are you doing?" he asked approaching her and she didn't respond he repeated the question "What are you doing?" he asked again and again he yelled when she didn't respond "ANSWER ME" He yelled and she jumped back.

"Don't hurt them" she begged chocking back what she realized was tears of fear and care and he looked shocked and they stood there for a couple of minutes each staring at each other

"I'll make some dinner" he said breaking the silence that had stretched between them and at that he left the room leaving her alone with her babies and she instantly ran over to them and kissed them both picking up Oliver and putting him to her breast.

**Ok so what did you guys think I know Tom is being evil and he will probably be for quite a long time but anyway I hope you liked the semi sexy stuff which I tried my best with and all the rest of the stuff!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so it is definitely against my better judgement that I'm posting this because I was majorly disappointed that for the last chapter I got no reviews which I was highly, highly disappointed about especially because I put a lot of effort into writing it. So please can that improve people! So please this is Tam4ever's chapter I hope you liked it!**

_"What are you doing?" he asked approaching her and she didn't respond he repeated the question "What are you doing?" he asked again and again he yelled when she didn't respond "ANSWER ME" He yelled and she jumped back._  
_"Don't hurt them" she begged chocking back what she realized was tears of fear and care and he looked shocked and they stood there for a couple of minutes each staring at each other_  
_"I'll make some dinner" he said breaking the silence that had stretched between them and at that he left the room leaving her alone with her babies and she instantly ran over to them and kissed them both picking up Oliver and putting him to her breast._

* * *

It was a few hours later, and both of the twins had been fed and put to bed. They didn't usually wake up at night so Sam decided to have a long chat with Tom.  
Tom had just taken out the roast chicken out of the oven, and he had set the table, in addition to red wax candles and tinted lighting. Sam walked into the room and Tom tugged her close. He put his arms around her waist and gently moved them down onto her bum which was covered by a thin fabric nightie. It was short and finished just under her bum, the bottom rim covered in a lace pattern, the white of the lace contrasting the blackness of the dress.  
"What a view! We can have some more fun later. After you've eaten up all your dinner." Tom pushed her over to the table and sat her down on a seat. Her plate was all dished up and she began to eat.  
"Sam!" Tom shouted angrily. He pulled her hair, which was tied back in a pony tail, and his force tilted her whole head back. He lowered himself until they were level.  
"Wait for me. Isn't that one of my rules? ISN'T IT?!" Tom shouted angrily in her ear. She winced as she was released.  
"Sorry Tom. I was very bad, it won't happen again." Sam said weakly.  
"That's right. Don't think you won't be punished. You have made me very angry today. Now I will hurt you as much as I need to, but don't worry. I won't hurt the kids. Now, eat up. Then we'll go upstairs."

The couple ran upstairs. Sam stood next to the bed. Tom laughed as he pushed her onto the bed.  
"Tom, I don't like how you're treating me. I don't care about you hurting me, but I won't stand it if you do anything to my kids. I know you said, but I can't take the risk Tom. Please, just… I don't know. I can't trust you with my children." The drunk Tom suddenly had a face like thunder.  
"Sam. Shut your mouth. I won't hurt the children, because if anyone found out I'd lose my job. You need to be taught. And boy am I going to teach you now!" Tom hissed at Sam.  
"Tom! Please don't hurt me!"  
Tom just laughed as he ripped off her dress, and thrust himself angrily into her.

**AH OMG PERSONAL NOTE TO TAM4EVER I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT AND... OK I CAN'T KEEP SAYING IT SO PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE SERIOUSLY IF YOU DON'T REVIEW ON A CHAPTER AS DRAMATIC AS THIS THEN YOU ARE CRAZY! NOT TO INSULT ANYONE BUT I'M ON A WEIRD PHASE! WITH SCHOOL STARTING 2MOZ :(**


	15. Chapter 15

_The couple ran upstairs. Sam stood next to the bed. Tom laughed as he pushed her onto the bed._  
_"Tom, I don't like how you're treating me. I don't care about you hurting me, but I won't stand it if you do anything to my kids. I know you said, but I can't take the risk Tom. Please, just… I don't know. I can't trust you with my children." The drunk Tom suddenly had a face like thunder._  
_"Sam. Shut your mouth. I won't hurt the children, because if anyone found out I'd lose my job. You need to be taught. And boy am I going to teach you now!" Tom hissed at Sam._  
_"Tom! Please don't hurt me!"_  
_Tom just laughed as he ripped off her dress, and thrust himself angrily into her._

* * *

Her body was stiff due to last nights activity with in particular her breasts hurting her the most from his constant fondling and groping that had made her breasts bruise and ache with pain. Also the insides of her thighs and her stomach was aching and she got up twisting out of Tom's tight grip and she wondered in the curious way she did how it could be that tight when he was sleeping. She went to the mirror gasping in agony as her thighs rubbed together and she was fully aware that this was her punishment and she had to live with it. He was making her undesirable not that the constant lactating didn't already do the job for him and she bit her lip as she caught sight of her reflection and her shredded night dress and realized she couldn't stay like that. She went over to her draw and searched through them and found a suitable replacement that she thought Tom might approve of, of a leopard print bra and some short black shorts that were barely what people would class as acceptable if you went out in public. She went into the next room to the room were her babies led currently on a little mattress because the crib wasn't built or even there yet and she went to see him them.

"Hey babies" she muttered as she sat down on the mattress and Oliver started to stir and he made a little wail and Sam shhed him and picked him up rocking him gently. But he started to wail and cry as loud as he could and Sam tried rocking him again but it made no difference and she heard a loud  
"SAM SHUT THAT BLOODY BABY UP" and her heart sank

"Come on baby do this for Mummy and she attempted to feed but he wasn't hungry and he wasn't dirty so she ran a bath in the B-day and placed him in and he stopped crying and she smiled broadly! "Good boy" she praised and she added bubbles to the mix and he looked up at her with his smiling eyes and she laughed gently cupping water over his head of hair. She couldn't wait for him to smile there was 4 weeks to wait until that day she wanted that satisfaction of knowing that she was doing something right and that being a good mother was in her DNA. She didn't understand how she knew this but if her baby gave her a smile she was sure everything would be ok. She finished bathing him and wrapped him tenderly in a fluffy white towel that had blue spots on and she rubbed him dry and pulled the plug on the b day

"Good boy" she soothed as she took him back into the bedroom and set about getting them dressed. For Oliver she had a checked blue t shirt with some little canvas beige trousers and she dressed him in it ignoring his tiny protests and she moved on to Annie who was now just starting to stir and she dressed her in a small little blue onezie that had been Sam's favorite purchase when she was 8 months and still bloating she had seen it in a little boutique that was struggling for business. It had been the one thing that had caught her eye the one thing she could actually afford in the shop because of her own poverty.

"I love you two more than anyone else in the world" Sam said to them stroking their hair

"Really?" Tom's voice from behind her was smooth and deathly calm, too calm for her liking and she turned around to face him in her new attire.

"Hey baby" she muttered biting her lip and getting up "I got them changed, I'm so sorry that Oliver woke you up this morning I did try and quiet him down but he wouldn't have any of it till I bathed him" she explained quicker than she had realized with her constant babbling and arm motions.

"It's ok, come here" he ordered and she put Annie down not before she kissed her daughters forehead and she approached Tom smiling lightly

"Do you want me to make some-" she started walking her voice happy toward him when he raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the floor shouting in pain as the slap reverberated around the room making both twins cry at the sudden loud noise.

"TWO MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THE WORLD" he yelled angrily grabbing her from the floor and she squealed in response as he pushed her against the wall and she tried to reason with him.

"I didn't think you were there obviously you are one of the most important people in my life Tom, I love you" she stuttered and he froze and let go of her and her heart continued to thud with a horrible familiarity about it. She instantly put her hand to her cheek feeling how raw it now felt. After surveying him for a couple of seconds and seeing him soften she approached the twins as she was sure they would be the next big thing to cause her harm. She picked up Annie to start as she realized that she was the louder of the two and also the one that was less likely to regain screaming after hearing her brother. Whereas Oliver she knew would start to scream again and she couldn't have that

"Tom do you want any breakfast?" she asked as she picked up Oliver and realizing that he was hungry pulled down her bra and put him to her breast and took a step back as he saw her bruising. "Tom?" she repeated when she never got an answer and he nodded

"Yes bacon sandwich" he ordered however this time it wasn't in his normal tone. She felt Oliver latch on and she bit her lip in pain as he took to her bruised area as Tom watched from the doorway.

**So hope you liked this chapter was longer than some of the others I've done, also hope you like it was dealing with the fallout and that here is my help line bit, **

**If you are being abused in a relationship, mental, physical or sexual then call up a help line and try and get some help!**


	16. Chapter 16

_"Tom do you want any breakfast?" she asked as she picked up Oliver and realizing that he was hungry pulled down her bra and put him to her breast and took a step back as he saw her bruising. "Tom?" she repeated when she never got an answer and he nodded_

_"Yes bacon sandwich" he ordered however this time it wasn't in his normal tone. She felt Oliver latch on and she bit her lip in pain as he took to her bruised area as Tom watched from the doorway._

* * *

As Sam finished feeding both twins, she put them back in their cots so that she could go and make breakfast. "Tom. Please could you stay here and watch the children?" Sam said, in a nice a tone as she could muster.  
"Fine. But no funny business. You make the sandwich, bring it up and I eat." Tom said firmly. Sam nodded weakly.

Downstairs, she put the hob on and started cooking the bacon. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed in the pan of sizzling bacon. Seeing that it was almost cooked, she walked quickly over towards the bread tin. She searched through piles of crossiants and English muffins until she finally found some edible white bread. She put it down on the counter and then turned off the hob. Taking the bacon from the pan, Sam jumped as she felt a pat on her bum.  
"No need to be scared baby. The twins are fast asleep. Now, where's that sandwich?" Tom laughed as he kissed Sam's neck, and she was obliged to snuggle back into him. Tom hands crept up and skimmed the top of her breasts but Sam stepped away, towards the frying pan. She tripped and put her hands behind her to catch her fall. But her hands landed on the still burning pan. She screamed with agony as the heat burned through her skin. Within a second, Tom pulled her off and lifted her up.  
"Hey sam! Clumsy sam! Come on let's see those hands... Ohh ouch! We better get you to hospital!" Tom said, with genuine feeling for a minute. Sam forgot the pain. Her boyfriend actually CARED about her. He was worried that she was hurt!  
But how long would it last?...

**Awh so a caring side of Tom how cute!**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Hey sam! Clumsy sam! Come on let's see those hands... Ohh ouch! We better get you to hospital!" Tom said, with genuine feeling for a minute. Sam forgot the pain. Her boyfriend actually CARED about her. He was worried that she was hurt!_  
_But how long would it last?.._

* * *

They were on the car to the hospital 30 minutes after the incident due to the fact that Sam and Tom had had to find a baby sitter who in this case was their neighbours 18 year old daughter who was a nicer enough person but she wasn't your typical baby sitter with jet black hair with dyed bubble gum pink highlights. She was also covered in tattoos and piercings that put them off but Sam wasn't one to stereotype someone and so had been more than grateful when she had offered.

"You know I think we need to investigate all of this clumsiness" Tom mocked pretending to be serious and Sam laughed as she knew he was clearly trying to distract her from the pain in her hands which was great. It would have been better though if it hadn't been partly Tom's fault, admittedly he had helped her dress which wasn't very difficult as it just entailed him picking up the item of clothing Sam said yes too. She had said yes to one of her old maternity long royal dark scarlet t shirt that had a crown on and a pair of bootleg cut navy blue jeans.

"Come on were here" Tom said parking his car in one of the special doctors car parking spaces which was closer than any of the other parking spaces and well he was a doctor at the hospital so...Well he got the logic. Sam hesitated though because now she was here she didn't really want to go in, she didn't want people to look at her and ask her how it happened because while there was nothing suspicious about how it had happened and it had been an accident she hated doctors, totally ironic she knew but true. She hated doctors she had spent her childhood being poked and prodded by various doctors because of her mother's bad care of her she had contracted so many diseases and infections that had brought her into departments like those.

"Tom maybe you could just get the equipment and you could..." she trailed off her nerves were evident in her tone and were the reason for her trailing off mid sentence.

Bless Tom thought, he knew she was nervous and he knew why. She had told him about her mothers incompetence and when she had, the first thing he had done was to ring up his adoptive parents and tell them how lucky he it was one thing to work in a hospital it was another to actually be a patient in one. Especially when your name is Samantha Nicholls who he had found out from personal experience was always an exception not a rule.

"Baby you know I can't I'm your boyfriend" he tried to explain calmly placing his hand on her shoulder making her flinch. But Sam wasn't going to give in without a fight as she looked to Tom giving him her innocent face that made her look like she was a shy teenager in need of a hero.

"Please Tom" she begged taking his spare hand in her own and rubbing her thumb in circles on his hand.

"Look come in and I will see what I can do"Tom conceded but Sam froze she didn't want to move, she couldn't move until Tom who had come round to her side of the car and had taken her hand that she could move.

"Look whatever happens baby I promise a very good doctor will look after you" Sam felt safe now it was a reaction she used to have daily before the twins were born and he took her into the ED and up to the desk.

"Hello how can...Sam, Tom"Noel said shocked "What can I do for you?" He asked "Sam needs to see a doctor"Tom explained motioning to Sam's hands and she nodded holding them up for him to see the burned discoloured flesh and Noel nodded

"Ok I need to ask you some questions then you can go and sit down and someone will look at you" he said and Tom didn't move

"Look mate do you mind if I take Sam and do it myself?" he asked putting his arm around Sam's shoulder's.

"Mate I can ask but I don't think they are necessary going to go for that" Noel said and Tom nodded "Ok what did you want to ask me?" Sam asked taking charge

"Name" he said

"Samantha Nicholls" she replied.

"Date of birth"

"July 30th 1986" she said

"Age"

"27"

"Doctor's surgery and GP"

"The one over on Fairbrook way, Dr Mayfair" she answered.

"Ok that's great why don't you take a seat and someone will come and get you soon" Noel said and Tom led Sam over to the hard plastic cheap cold chairs that were an emerald green in colour. Tom sat her down hugging her to him trying to keep her close, he only wanted one thing for her to be ok and he looked down at her kissing her forehead and running his hand through her long blonde hair that had been brushed by Tom that morning after she had burned her hand. He had been pretty good as well so much so that if she was ever injured again she might let him do it again.

They waited an hour before being seen and it was Fletch that called her name "Samantha Nicholls" he called and Sam and Tom got up and he took her to a cubicle.

"So what happened here then?" he asked jokingly as she sat wincing slightly on the bed as he touched her hands carefully

"An accident with the hob" she replied quietly as grabbed a swab and cleaned it up making her wince and pull her hand away from him.

"Look you can tell me the truth what were you really doing when this happened" Fletch joked and Sam scowled

"I was making a bacon sandwich then tripped and..." she held up her hands and he laughed gently and tried to take them again but still she kept them out of his way.

"Come on Sam" Tom said gently taking her arm's and helping to move them forward and she looked at him gratefully the nervousness still shinning in her eyes

"Thank you" she replied as Fletch started to dress the wounds. She kept looking away kept looking at Tom at his face how his eyes were light sky blue and reflected her own face that she could tell was scared and nose was broad not really broad but well proportioned with his lips underneath begging her, inviting her to kiss him.

"Right your all done" Fletch said at last and she smiled turning to Tom who had supported her the whole time and he kissed her forehead

"Well done baby" he praised and she smiled gladly at the praise and again she felt pride that he was proud of her and smiled but it wouldn't be that way for long...

**Ahhhh hope you like it and this was my chapter I forgot to say the last update was courtesy of Tam4Ever!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok people I'm sorry to say this but my fantastic co-writer Tam4Ever has now informed me that she can no longer be co-writer of this story which is so sad!However I will be continuing with it and so hope you like it despite the fact the quality of what is being written might go down **

_"Come on Sam" Tom said gently taking her arm's and helping to move them forward and she looked at him gratefully the nervousness still shinning in her eyes_

_"Thank you" she replied as Fletch started to dress the wounds. She kept looking away kept looking at Tom at his face how his eyes were light sky blue and reflected her own face that she could tell was scared and nose was broad not really broad but well proportioned with his lips underneath begging her, inviting her to kiss him._

_"Right your all done" Fletch said at last and she smiled turning to Tom who had supported her the whole time and he kissed her forehead_

_"Well done baby" he praised and she smiled gladly at the praise and again she felt pride that he was proud of her and smiled but it wouldn't be that way for long..._

* * *

They walked out the cubicle hand in hand after being signed off by Fletch "Tom" the sound of the all too familiar 18 year old voice rang out from behind them and they turned to see Ruby in a tank top and mini skirt.

"Ruby" Tom shifted uncomfortably tightening his grip on her

"Hello baby" she bounced excitedly up to him and he scowled at her and put his hand up in front of her to stop her coming any closer to Sam.

"Let's get something clear Ruby I broke up with you, I don't care if you are or are not having my baby because I will never be taking you back" he snapped.

"Shame I was so hoping not to take you to court on the matter of child support" she sighed acting like a class a b**ch

"Miss Birchhall you forgot your Tetracycline" Fletch said coming up from behind her holding a white pharmacy bag and Tom and Sam froze they knew what the drug was used for and what the ramifications could be.

"I thought you said you were pregnant" Tom said

"I am" she protested and Fletch looked confused and Tom just laughed

"No way are you pregnant" he laughed "You wouldn't be having that medication if you were pregnant" he smirked in a malicious way. She looked hurt and turned to Fletch and started to berate him

"What are you doing prescribing this, I told you I was pregnant?" she accused with sticking a finger accusingly at him and his shocked reaction just gave everything away and Tom laughed and turned around

"WAIT, PLEASE TOM" she shouted running after him "TOM" she screamed again but Sam and Tom ignored her and kept walking just the two of them.

"Ignore her" Tom whispered and he walked out of the ED and took her back to the car still not releasing his grip on her arm and he walked her round to her side of the car and opened the door with his other free hand and forced her into the car and slammed it shut anger was pulsating through his veins at that girl. She had lied to him, him of all people how could she that... He stopped what he was thinking and walked round to his side of the car not noticing Sam's little jump at the sudden loud noise. He got in quickly and Sam tentatively put her hand on his arm "Tom" she whispered and he could tell she was nervous but he didn't care.

"Get off" he said pushing it away viciously and she flinched and brought it up to her chest

"Sorry" she whispered clearly terrified and he heard it and turned and suddenly extended it and placed it behind her head and got her to lean forward

"Hey come here" he ordered and she lent forward and he kissed her. She was instantly more relaxed as they drove home which suited them both well as when they went to collect the twins the neighbor was inquisitive that put them both on the edge again.

"Put them up stairs" Tom ordered and she stood up and nodded and put the babies upstairs back into the room and she went back down stairs

"Tom do you want to go and get the rest of the twins things?" she asked.

"In a second" he said turning round from his place in the kitchen, "I was thinking how about we get rid of your mobile and replace it with a very cheap one" Tom said aloud and Sam looked at him

"Why would we want to do that?" she asked slightly laughing at the thought but he looked stern.

"Why? Because well you don't really need your Iphone you don't even use the gadgets and well it would really save on money" Tom reasoned and Sam bit her lip

"But I like my phone" she said and he shrugged

"I know but well you don't really use it and I thought we could put it toward the babies but if you don't want to then, it's fine I'm sure it will be fine" he said smiling. He waited 5 seconds counting in his head he knew her logic he knew her thought processes

"Fine I'll sell it" she said nodding toward him and he smiled and ran to get her and embraced her

"Good girl, good girl" he muttered stroking her hair "Now why don't we go back to the flat and clear the things" he reassured and she nodded.

**Sorry this wasn't very exiting it was meant to be but I promise it will get better! but lots of school work + Me with 2 fanfics= me crazy!**


	19. Chapter 19

_"Why? Because well you don't really need your Iphone you don't even use the gadgets and well it would really save on money" Tom reasoned and Sam bit her lip_

_"But I like my phone" she said and he shrugged_

_"I know but well you don't really use it and I thought we could put it toward the babies but if you don't want to then, it's fine I'm sure it will be fine" he said smiling. He waited 5 seconds counting in his head he knew her logic he knew her thought processes_

_"Fine I'll sell it" she said nodding toward him and he smiled and ran to get her and embraced her_

_"Good girl, good girl" he muttered stroking her hair "Now why don't we go back to the flat and clear the things" he reassured and she nodded._

* * *

They had moved her things in the next day that had been 6 weeks ago and during that time they had sold her phone and replaced it with a phone that could only call one number, his; because as he mentioned who else are you going to need to call while out and about and if you wanted to call someone else you can use the home had been funny when they were in the shop they had given the lady the excuse that it was for their daughter who was just starting year 7 and they didn't want her using the phone for unnecessary calls and the lady believed that. It wasn't a great phone it was one of the cheap Nokia ones that barely anyone had anymore but it didn't matter to her it just mattered that she had Tom and her babies because they were going to get the best of everything, including a father which was something she never had. A father that could provide for them speaking of which Tom had been at work today the 2nd time since she had lived with him and it was fair to say that he was demanding. On his first day back he had yelled at her for a good half hour until starting onto a beating, hitting her only where there was no chance that she could be severely hurt but her breasts that were already in pain enough owing to the fact that she had babies suckling off them and her chest and taken quite a beating. As she didn't fancy that happening again she had set everything out ready a cup of freshly brewed coffee with a splash of milk sitting ready on the coffee table in the lounge with the newspaper that she had gone to the shop to get that morning and a tiny picture that she had printed out on her computer of the twins that she thought he would like.

"Sam" he called as he stepped across the front door of their house and she quickly rushed to him she had one idea in her mind and she needed his consent to let it happen. She ran up and kissed him on the lips and took his jacket and hung it up while he went into the living room and sat down and started to drink his coffee. After hanging it up she tentatively went back towards him "Tom can I talk to you?" she asked tentatively placing with a laced blouse and he nodded looking up from the paper

"Clearly" he replied dryly and she sat down on the chair opposite.

"I want to return to work" she said quickly she had given it a lot of thought and it was what she wanted because as much as she loved her babies it was starting to get tiring having them every single second of every single day. She had even thought of a plan she would continue to give them breast milk however through a breast pump put it in a bottle for them. Tom looked up quickly shutting the paper with a snap

"What?" he questioned playing as if he had not heard

"I want to return to work, I have a plan Tom they would still have breast milk and I would only take short shifts to start off with and..." she trailed off as he got to his feet and he towered over her as she sat in the chair his eyes filling with an emotion she was far too used to by now.

"Why what's wrong with our babies Sam, have you got bored of them already is that it?" he asked sneering at her and she got up she wasn't comfortable with it how much taller he was than her and she ran her hand through her hair.

"No, nothing like that I love them I really do, I promise you I love them more than anything else in the world but-" she tried to protest but even this deceleration of her complete love for them wouldn't stop him from finding something wrong with her as a person and a mother.

"More than me?" he asked smoothly taking a step forward and forcing her to take one back

"WHAT, no, no of course I love you too I love all three of you, you three are my world" she said terrified and rather quickly

"But you said you love those two more than anything in the world you didn't say you loved me and them the most in the world" he smiled taking a step forward again and the room fell silent. The only things Sam could do was flail helplessly in her own mind trying to find someway to make this right, someway for this to be good again but she couldn't think of anything

"I love you Tom" she tried as a last resort and he stared at her right in the eye for 10 seconds before replying.

"I know but I can't deal with you right now go upstairs" he ordered and he didn't say anything like I love you back or I'm sorry he was just cold but she nodded and slipped past him carefully trying not to get in his reach and she headed for the stairs and went up them in shame she had been wrong in what she had done but part of her felt proud. She had stood up for herself and told him what she wanted and maybe just maybe with a little time and thought he might go for it and she reached the second story and smiled as she saw the chocolate brown strings hanging in the doorway to their babies bedroom. It had been Tom's idea on a shopping trip to B&Q, they had only really gone for some paint, a couple of decorations and a new lamp shade as the old one they both felt was far too dilapidated but Tom's ever childish eye had wondered and those had caught his eye as he had ran his hands through them she had laughed. She smiled on that day they had truly been happy and so on this occasion she stepped toward it and ran her hands through it and laughed subtly looking into an animal inspired nursery and again thinking back to the day in B&Q when the man taking are paint order had heard are order. He thought we were crazy but they didn't care it was just the two of them that mattered and they had painted it together laughing as Tom stepped in a small tray of red paint however when he saw her laughing he had flicked some of the paint on his paintbrush over to her and she giggled as she dodged it. He had retaliated by getting a big dollop of paint and advancing threatening at her and she tried to dodge away but he had corned her and she begged and pleaded against him. But he had laughed as he quickly moved away the paint and moved in for a quick kiss, that had turned into a little more...

She walked through the door frame and towards their CD player and put in the children's Halloween Party Album an album she had bought for them because despite being babies still and barely 2 months old but there was some of her favorite songs on there and she started the CD playing very quietly and she leaned against the wall smiling to herself. She was calming down now upstairs with her children but so was Tom he was also sitting calming down but also starting to think about everything all of his actions and he grabbed his phone off of the table and dialed the number "Hi I'm calling on behalf of Samantha Nicholls...Yes, fine I'll hold... Ok...Hi, yes I'm looking for a nanny, my name is Thomas Kent, ok thank you" he hung up the phone and smiled and grabbed the nearest menu that was under the table and called them up again for a takeaway.

**Hope you like it, I promise I am trying to be fair with Tom's character but please if you have any suggestions about how to continue please give them they are much appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

_She walked through the door frame and towards their CD player and put in the children's Halloween Party Album an album she had bought for them because despite being babies still and barely 2 months old but there was some of her favorite songs on there and she started the CD playing very quietly and she leaned against the wall smiling to herself. She was calming down now upstairs with her children but so was Tom he was also sitting calming down but also starting to think about everything all of his actions and he grabbed his phone off of the table and dialed the number "Hi I'm calling on behalf of Samantha Nicholls...Yes, fine I'll hold... Ok...Hi, yes I'm looking for a nanny, my name is Thomas Kent, ok thank you" he hung up the phone and smiled and grabbed the nearest menu that was under the table and called them up again for a takeaway._

* * *

Sam wasn't aware that her eyes had shut and that she had in fact fallen asleep while in the company of the twins unaware of what was happening down stairs how much effort Tom was going to, to apologize to her.

Downstairs he was laying the table with posh knifes and forks and wine glasses despite the fact that they were not having wine because Sam was breast feeding and Tom was doing the dutiful boyfriend task of not drinking also. He put on the table a bottle of sparkling apple, strawberry and lime drink that he knew was her favorite and decided to wait before pouring any until the take away arrived however it was at that moment he heard the door go and he ran to get it not wanting for it to alert Sam before he was ready. He opened it

"Hello" he said and the man smiled back at it

"Evening Sir I have 1 large vegetarian supreme on a gluten free bass, potato wedges which are not gluten free and a garlic bread which is" the guy from domino's said and Tom handed over the money and took the pizza's.

"Have a nice night sir" he said and Tom closed the door and watched the guy leave and he took the pizza to the table and laid it out neatly and went upstairs. He didn't make a sound as he went up the stairs though he wanted to surprise her and he stepped into their bedroom "Sam" he called quietly into the room but there was no answer which surprised him especially as he realized that he couldn't see her. He checked in the bathroom and again she wasn't there and panic ran through her and her arms started to flail out.

"Sam shhh" he whispered but she didn't relax and sat up quickly

"Tom what..." she trailed off and he stroked her face.

"It's ok babe" he muttered and Sam's eyes suddenly woke

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"I know" he muttered "I bought us pizza" he said and her face lit up and she instantly sprang up and he laughed subtly

"What type?" she asked

"Veggie of course" he said. Sam smiled and ran out of the room and down the stairs and Tom ran after her, Sam Nicholls with a mention of Pizza would go crazy and he loved it. It was one of his favorite things about her because she was just this little kid again who was ever so hyper and by the time he was down the stairs she was already at the table and waiting for him to commence feeding and he nodded as he sat down and she helped herself continuing to smile at him and he took a piece after her.

"You are too damn hot" he commented and Sam blushed

"Maybe then we could do something about that" she suggested and he nodded

"Of course we have to you still owe me" his voice was teasing but he was being serious she had to know what she had done wasn't acceptable.

"I know but I was just trying to make light of it" she muttered and they sat there together in silence eating Pizza.

**PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME OUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO FROM HERE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**There is going to be a jump in time to 6 months later and it is Sam's first day back at work. **

_"You are too damn hot" he commented and Sam blushed_

_"Maybe then we could do something about that" she suggested and he nodded_

_"Of course we have to you still owe me" his voice was teasing but he was being serious she had to know what she had done wasn't acceptable._

_"I know but I was just trying to make light of it" she muttered and they sat there together in silence eating Pizza._

* * *

It had been heart wrenching leaving her babies alone with a baby sitter but she knew it was necessary if she was to be going back to work! Tom had promised to behave himself and not watch her every single second which was a good thing at least but she was still nervous.

"Right see you on the other side babe" he kissed her on the cheek and then on the lips to make sure that everyone knew she was taken and she smiled.

"Thanks" she replied and she went to the changing rooms and changed into her scrubs and smiled as Fletch handed her a card

"Patient for you babe" and she rolled her eyes she would never admit it to Tom but she loved it when he would call her that it made her feel, sexy. Which she knew that she shouldn't but she liked the fact that other people thought she was sexy.

"Thank you" she said taking it and going to the cubicle with Fletch behind her.

"So you exited?" he asked as they approached

"About what?" she asked

"Treating that first patient on your first day back" he teased and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sure" she muttered and she pulled back the curtain

"Hello Mr Berry" she said as both her and Fletch stepped in the cubicle

"Hi" he replied

"Ok my name is Dr Nicholls but call me Sam" she said and she bit her lip this guy was seriously hot. He was black with black hair and emerald green eyes and was staring at her with an intensity that made her smile.

"Well in that case if we are using first names then I'm Mike" he said and Sam laughed

"Ok then Mike what can I do for you?" she asked

"Oh well I believe that would be written either on the chart or you could just look at my leg" he joked and he removed the blanket off his leg and Sam nodded

"Good point" she laughed and she went to the edge of the bed and looked on.

"Ouch how did that happen?" she asked

"Ex well my ex now she bottled me in the leg" he said sinisterly and she nodded

"Well I have never had a break up like that, the best I have ever had was the silent treatment" she laughed grabbing some gloves and pulling them on and taking a look at his leg.

"Ok Fletch can you order an X ray so we know how far the glass has penetrated and are you up to date with your tetanus vaccine?" she asked and he nodded

"Yep I had one 3 years ago" he said and Sam nodded.

"Ok then I will be back once the X ray results are in" she said and she left the cubicle with Fletch following

"He likes you" he commented and Sam nodded

"Well I'm with Tom" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"I know but still he is hot" he laughed and Sam smiled

"Who's hot?" it was Tom's voice from behind her and Fletch pipped up

"Sam's first patient seriously a dish and he totally fancies Sam" he laughed and Tom looked at Sam angrily.

"WHAT?" he said angrily "Who is this guy?" he asked angrily

"Mike Berry" Fletch said and Sam wanted to hit him as Tom strode toward the cubicle and Sam ran after him as Mike was laying down

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND" he yelled angrily sizing him up

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I SAID STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" he yelled and Sam grabbed his waist and Mike got up

"No Mike don't please you shouldn't be standing up" Sam protested trying to get up next to him to help him back to bed.

"SAM STAY WHERE YOU ARE THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM, I SWEAR IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER I WILL KILL YOU" Tom threatened and Fletch grabbed at Tom and pulled him back. Sam cursed this wasn't going to go well for her and she pushed Tom away

"Stop it" she whimpered against Tom pushing at him but he didn't move still trying to lash out and she was getting good at ducking by now as she went in front of him onto her tiptoes. She needed him to see her, see that she wasn't going anywhere

"TOM BRO COOL OFF" Fletch yelled and he was able to push him away and out the cubicle and gave Sam a hard stare telling her to sort it out.

"I'm so sorry for what just happened Mr Berry" she apologized and as she said it she realized not only her voice was shaking but her body too and she was close to tears.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked and she looked up to the top of the cubicle

"Fine" she whispered helping him back onto the bed and re looking at the leg. "Sorry you shouldn't have had to deal with him" she muttered but he looked unfussed

"Hey I'm used to people like that I'm a fitness trainer and when men find out that I'm training their girls they usually have that reaction" he sighed. Sam looked guilty though

"Still you didn't expect that while coming to the hospital surely?" she asked and he laughed at this

"No I didn't" he joked as the curtain was opened and there stood Zoe her very angry boss.

"Sam my office now!" she said and Sam gulped and followed her out with Mike mouthing good luck to her.

When she arrived she found Tom already sitting there his face still angry and his fists clenched the way they always did when something was going to go down.

"Sit" Zoe instructed as Fletch entered the office and closed the door

"Sorry I'm late" Fletch said standing behind Sam's chair.

"Great now we're all here can someone tell me what the hell is going on" Zoe started to yell and Sam gulped again her eyes were on the verge of tears, keep it together she kept telling herself otherwise Tom will brake up with you.

"Sam is what's going on" Tom snapped pointing his finger directly at her chest

"What" she whispered heartbroken

"You know what I mean for the last couple of months you've been flirting with anyone you meet" he snapped and something deep inside of her cracked as her heart broke.

"What are you saying?" she whispered

"I'm saying that you have become a whore" he snapped and she got up from the chair and let a tear slide down her face as Fletch jumped up to her defense and looked angry at Tom now.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Fletch roared stepping in front of Sam and becoming instantly protective

"I'm sorry your really going to question it I've seen the way you are with her all of the babe talk" he snapped and Zoe yelled for them both to stop before anything else could happen.

"SILENCE I'VE HAD ENOUGH, TOM I'M SUSPENDING YOU FOR A WEEK AT LEAST" she yelled and he banged his fist angrily on the desk and swept out of the room. As soon as he left Sam broke down and tears spilled down her cheeks and Fletch instantly hugged her while Zoe didn't know what to do.

"Sam you can stay with me tonight if you want?" he asked but Sam shook her head

"I have the twins" she whispered

"Dosen't matter babe they can stay I think we still have a cot from Evie" he muttered and Sam nodded.

"Thanks Fletch" she muttered and Fletch turned to Zoe

"Can we go back to work?" he asked and she nodded

"Sure go" she said and Fletch took Sam out and went to the staff room to make her a drink.

"Thanks" Sam said as she got her drink and they sat their in silence neither knowing what to say to the other.

**So what do you think everything is going to reach a dramatic conclusion soon! PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

_"SILENCE I'VE HAD ENOUGH, TOM I'M SUSPENDING YOU FOR A WEEK AT LEAST" she yelled and he banged his fist angrily on the desk and swept out of the room. As soon as he left Sam broke down and tears spilled down her cheeks and Fletch instantly hugged her while Zoe didn't know what to do._

_"Sam you can stay with me tonight if you want?" he asked but Sam shook her head_

_"I have the twins" she whispered_

_"Dosen't matter babe they can stay I think we still have a cot from Evie" he muttered and Sam nodded._

_"Thanks Fletch" she muttered and Fletch turned to Zoe_

_"Can we go back to work?" he asked and she nodded_

_"Sure go" she said and Fletch took Sam out and went to the staff room to make her a drink._

_"Thanks" Sam said as she got her drink and they sat their in silence neither knowing what to say to the other._

* * *

She got up and tensed as her phone rang and Tom's name flashed upon the screen and she panicked and quickly answered the phone "Hello" she answered her voice shaking as she shifted her feet along the ground.

"I'll keep this short if you dare and I mean it, IF YOU DARE go home with anyone else tonight then you won't see the twins again because I have them Sam picked them up from the baby sitter and they love their daddy very much" he threatened menacingly. She nodded though of course it made no difference "Ok" she replied and before she could say another word he had hung up the phone. "Fletch" she said as he came over "What is it babe?" He asked "I'm sorry but I can't stay with you tonight, it wouldn't be fair on you, the twins or Tom" she lied apparently convincingly because- "That was Tom wasn't it what did he say?" He asked but he wasn't really asking no he was demanding! But Sam panicked playing for time, he knew it was Tom but how? He couldn't have seen the caller ID he was so far away, could he have heard his voice was yelling so maybe but no wait if he had Tom yelling then he would have known...

"It wasn't Tom" she lied quickly all reasoned thought alluding her terrified mind "It was" he stated "Your pupils dilated and I saw you shuffle your feet you always do that when your nervous and you've been doing it a lot Sam, even at the mention of his name you...There" he suddenly out of the blue and she looked down to see where he was pointing and it was at her feet who were shuffling as he said they would.

"Look Fletch it's complicated" she said defensively placing her hands on her fresh bruises and tensing up "I'm just stressed with the twins and everything" she muttered

"No your not I was there Sam after your nearly 24 hour labor and at the end of it all you were never scared once you were just determined, determined to meet your babies" Fletch said hotly raising his voice a little.

"Fletch please just don't..." she started getting up and turning away from him but he grabbed her arm and spun her round and she flinched

"Look Sam please your one of my best friends and I care about you so much and I don't want to see you get hurt" he said taking her hands and she bit her lip.

"I'm not going to get hurt the only way I would is if Tom leaves me" she replied "But your concern is very much appreciated" she smiled and Sam didn't realize it but they had both got closer to each other. Fletch's smile was intensifying as he stroked the palm of her hand and they stood their in silence before his lips had pressed against hers and their was a spark not like the spark she got from Tom but it was a safe spark it was one that warmed every part of her body and made her feel completely safe in his care but she couldn't be doing this despite how much her heart was pumping he was her best friend, no it wasn't right and she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. His eyes were looking at her and they were caring and they made her feel instantly guilty.

"I'm sorry Fletch" she whispered but he shook his head

"No I shouldn't have done that, we shouldn't have done that I'm married and you're well a mother and have a boyfriend" Fletch said and Sam nodded

"I know I am, I shouldn't have kissed you either" she said and before he could say another word she had darted out of the room unable to cope and as much as she wanted to finish the rest of her shift she ran out of the whole ED ashamed and to the bus stop. She couldn't stay at the ED for the rest of her shift and she sent a text to Zoe saying **Sorry I feel really ill have gone hope you don't mind**. She then switched her phone off because she didn't want a reply from Zoe saying no and waited for the bus with this elderly couple and a gang of teenage kids. The bus arrived and she got on and paid the price and she sat at the front of the bus on her own waiting for her stop when a fellow female that was holding a small female toddler's hand sat down next to her "Sorry" the woman said as her child accidentally hit her and she looked round and then she looked shocked.

"Samantha Nicholls is that you?" she asked and Sam did a double take

"Oh my gosh Cara Weldon is that you?" she said shocked and she nodded

"Oh my gosh how long has it been?"

"Since high school" Sam replied "Well who is this then?" Sam asked indicating to the tiny person.

"This little madam here is Lillie say hello Lillie" she said and the tiny toddler said

"Hello" the exited toddler said.

"Hello Lillie" Sam smiled "I can't believe you're a mum how old is she?"

"3" she replied

"So who is the Dad then?" she asked

"You won't know him" she said and then on a side note she added "So what do you do as a job?" she asked

"I'm a SPR Doctor at Holby City " she said proudly and she looked shocked

"Oh my Gosh that's fantastic...Hey you may no him his name is Noel Garcia" she said and Sam looked shocked

"Your Noel's-"

"-girlfriend we have been on and off for a bit before and after Lillie but we're back together now" she smiled and Sam nodded.

"Awh that's so cute I can't believe I didn't notice" she smiled

"What about you though?" she asked

"Oh I have a boyfriend and I have twins Oliver and Annie they are about 7 months old now" she explained and she looked out of the window and realized she was at her stop and she apologized and told her that she had to go and got off the bus and started on the 5 minute walk down the road to Tom and her house.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS BECAUSE I ENJOYED WRITING THIS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope everyone is ok! And I hope you like this!**

_"Awh that's so cute I can't believe I didn't notice" she smiled_

_"What about you though?" she asked_

_"Oh I have a boyfriend and I have twins Oliver and Annie they are about 7 months old now" she explained and she looked out of the window and realized she was at her stop and she apologized and told her that she had to go and got off the bus and started on the 5 minute walk down the road to Tom and her house._

* * *

She knocked on the door and waited for Tom to answer "Tom" she whispered as the door opened and she could smell alcohol on his breath as he pulled her through the threshold. Tom stumbled and collapsed onto the floor and Sam sighed and stooped down and tried to pick him up again letting him lean on her shoulder and he moaned controlling pulling on her shoulder and she bit her lip as he dug into her shoulder and she knew better than to react to what he was doing despite the pain and she carried him and helped him up the stairs but when he tried to go into her children's room she veered him off.

"No way Tom your not going into see them" she said strongly

"I neeeed tooo say Gooood Niiiiight" he slurred and Sam shook her head

"No way" she snapped and he pushed her roughly but she didn't falter and he tried pushing her again.

"I'm serious stay away" she ordered and he pushed her again into the bedroom and she bit her lip and gently ducked and placed herself back at his side helping him into bed and pulling the covers over him and she pulled him on his side in the recovery position and he fell pretty much instantly to sleep which she had expected. She quickly found a bowl and placed it on the floor over his side of the bed, just in case and she sighed when had life become this she thought. When had she become one of those people who never stood up for what she believed in, and she realized that without being fully conscious of it she had become that would do anything for her kids in fact she had done everything for them she had gotten back with Tom hadn't she. She was willing to stand up for them though why then did she not wish for then for them to be safe.

_"Hi Mum" Annie said as she walked through the door and sitting down at the kitchen table and taking a sip of her orange juice. "Mum" she called again and her Mum left the kitchen and tried to smile reassuringly all the while not letting her see __the left side of her face _

_"Hello baby girl" she tried to say cheerfully but she saw right through it. _

_"Mum" she sighed. It had gone beyond the point now when Annie didn't even bother to mention the abuse it was obvious. She could remember from the age of 5 noticing her mother's unexplained quietness whenever other men were around, or the way that as soon as her father would even raise his voice around her then she would stop talking immediately and just look at him apologetically like she had done something wrong. She never did though that's what she had noted that her mother never did anything that bad at worst she would attempt to defend someone that her father never liked. She couldn't remember when she first knew that this wasn't how a normal family should be whether it was when she had stayed round a friends and realized that her mother didn't react the same way. Or if it was just time and the inevitable end to her naivety that had caused her to wake up and realize that her father wasn't the perfect man they all thought he was. Admittedly originally she thought that it was just a thing that every family was different until the evening of her and Ole's 11th birthday when at about 11 pm she had gotten up to use the bathroom and she had heard her parents yelling well her father yelling at her, and her mothers pitiful's sobs that she was sorry and could he please forgive her. It sickened her to hear her mum like that though the way she begged the way she addressed him so formally, so respectfully. Some of her earliest memories of her mum was of her laughing and smiling but that had all gone now. She'd heard it though the thud her mother had made when her body had hit the living room floor, she had heard how she squealed and she didn't want to go back to that night. _

_"Mum" she said again and she attempted smiling again _

_"What is it darling?" she asked kindly _

_"Where's Dad today?" she asked cautiously as her mum bit her lip _

_"Oh...um him, he's...he's sleeping" she smiled_

_"Really?" She asked_

_"Yes" and when the look continued she snapped "Look if you don't believe me check for yourself he's on our bed" she turned angrily flicking her hair and then sighed "I'm sorry baby ok, I shouldn't have snapped ok" she apologized putting her hand on the table and she smiled._

_"Mum why do you put up with it?" She asked "Your beautiful, sexy, passionate, intelligent why do you put up with his abuse?" She asked._

_"Annie it's not that simple your still a child ok things are complicated. "she sighed "Complicated" a one word answer that adults gave to children when they didn't know themselves. _

_"Mum what he does is-" _

_"-Annie is that you?" her heart sank, her father's voice as he came in the room and she sighed _

_"Hello Dad" she smiled and he nodded hello and grabbed her Mum's wrist __  
_

_"We need milk" he said and she nodded _

_"Sure I'll get some" her mum said putting the other hand on top of his and they stared at each other for a long time and suddenly Annie knew what her mother was thinking. She knew her mum wanted to change because her life, well it wasn't a life at all..._

She sighed her imagination was obviously running away from her because that never would never be her, she would never be that weak. She would put an end to Tom's treatment of her and she would make sure that they had a good life.

**Hope everyone liked it especially the flash forward in time!**


End file.
